Ye Olde Renaissance
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: The Marauders and the girls spend some time at a Renaissance fair. Wandering troubadours, live action chess games, and James in tights?


Title: Ye Olde Renaissance

Summary: The Marauders and the girls spend some time at a Renaissance fair. Wandering troubadours, live action chess games, and James in tights?

My mom gave me the idea, kind of, so, thank her if you like it. We used to go to a Renaissance fair every year, or try to at least, and she was checking the site to see when it came back so we could go. So, that's where this idea came from.

"OK, so, whose idea was this again?" Gen asked, changing into her Renaissance attire.

"Whose do you think?" Lily asked, giggling. "James's of course. He had to find some excuse to try on some tights."

"Well, methinks James is a nitwit." Gen grumbled.

"Oh, Gen, at least you're in the Renaissance spirit!" Marci giggled.

Gen gave her a sour look and headed back outside, where the boys were waiting for them. Remus and Peter had refused flat out to dress up and were chuckling because everyone else had. Sirius was even trying to speak in Olde English. "Mi Lady Gwendolyn." he greeted her.

"Stuff it, Sirius." she grumbled, causing Remus and Peter to laugh louder.

"Mi Lady doth be rather rude." Sirius said.

"Methinks she doesn't like your Olde English." Remus grinned. He linked arms with Gen and asked, "So... what are we going to do first?"

"Oh, I don't know... throw Sirius in the mud pits?" she giggled as Celeste, Marci, and Lily joined them.

"Nice idea, Gen." Marci laughed, much to the delight of her cousin.

"Thanks." Gen smiled, grabbing Sirius by the arm and dragging him off towards the mud pits.

"Don't throw me in!" Sirius wailed, forgetting his Olde English. "I promise I'll behave myself!"

"I'll behave, I'll behave!"

"You'd better." Gen snapped, taking him back to the others. James was laughing at him while Remus was giving him a sympathetic look.

"Well..." Lily began, hoping to break the ice, "the live chess game is going to start soon. Why don't we go see that?"

So, the eight of them went off to go see the live chess match. Sirius was very interested in joining, while Gen merely sat, content with the fact he was leaving her alone. Sirius and James got in a long winded argument over which side was going to win; James won when the white side got their checkmate. The girls decided it was best to leave when James started his victory dance.

"Here's hoping his tights don't rip." Celeste sniggered.

"For all our sakes." Marci squealed.

The girls wandered around, talking to people, laughing, and buying as many things as they could carry. They went off in search of the boys and were stopped by the strumming of a lute. "No... way..." Marci giggled.

The troubadour winked and began to strum Greensleeves; all four of the girls were giggling. But, bad news for the troubadour. James and Sirius were looking for the girls, and, being rather protective of them all, tried to bash him over the head with his lute.

"James, you prat!" Lily snapped, looking harassed and offended.

"What? Arrogant violin playing, tight wearing..." James trailed off to giggles and glares from the girls.

"It was a lute, James. And you're wearing tights, too." Celeste pointed out.

"I – but – he! That's besides the point!" he stammered.

"You get jealous so easily!" Lily snapped.

"I do not!" James grumbled, stamping his foot which caused all four girls and Sirius to laugh.

"Come on, let's go watch the joust." Sirius suggested.

That's where they found Remus and Peter. "Anything good?" Gen asked.

"No, it's actually been quite boring." Remus sighed.

"You would think there would be carnage and bloodshed." Peter added. "All it is is guys falling off of horses."

"And we could make you do that at home." James laughed. Peter gave him a look of fear, figuring he was entirely serious. James grinned. "Only joking, Peter."

"I hope so."

Gen, meanwhile, had told Remus what happened with the troubadour. "James, you beat up a troubadour?" he asked.

"No! I almost hit him over the head with his lute."

"Almost?" Remus scoffed.

"Yeah, he moved out of the way."

Remus continued to laugh. "James can't even hit a troubadour over the head with a lute. That's sad, James."

"Hey, shut up! He was harassing the girls!" Four different scoffs were heard and James hung his head.

Lily grinned and said, "We need to stick James in the mud pit and throw mud at him for being an embarassment." James looked horrified that she would suggest such a thing.

"You wouldn't!" he gasped.

"I would." Lily said sternly. "And I'd let Gen do it to further your embarassment."

"Gen wouldn't do that to me." James chuckled.

"You want to be?"

"No."

Lily grinned smugly. Sirius leaned over next to James and whispered, "Why are the girls so irritable today?"

"Those dresses must be too tight." James rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Sure look it." Sirius chuckled.

The girls, bored with the joust, decided to wander around the stalls some more. And came back a little while later, Gen and Lily sporting henna tattoos and each girl had added a hand-made ostrich feather fan to their goods. "Ooh, feather-y." James grinned.

"Yeah, and you can't touch it." Gen teased.

"Why not?"

"You'd break it!" she cackled.

James looked hurt. "I would not, Gen."

Gen, however, had taken to fanning Remus and giggling as Sirius fanned himself with Marci's fan, which he stole, like a prat. "Sirius, if you break it...!" Marci growled, trying to snatch it away from him.

"I'll fix it. Or you buy you another one." he laughed.

She gave him a withering look and got next to Remus so Gen could fan her too. "Stupid prat." she muttered under her breath.

"Who me?" Gen and Remus asked together.

"No, him!" she pointed to Sirius.

"Oh, yeah. He's a big prat." Gen giggled as Sirius started swatting flies with the fan.

"Sirius!" Marci groaned. "Please!"

There was a snap and a loud ripping noise followed by a wail from Marci. "Whoops." Sirius said meekly. "I'm sorry."

Gen patted her cousin reassuringly on the shoulder and glared at Sirius. "We'll just get him lost the forest maze, that's what we'll do."

Sirius didn't look worried. "You won't, Gen."

"I will!" she snapped.

"You won't, you won't." he scoffed. She grabbed him by the arm and drug him past the mud pit, past the jousting fields, past the stalls, past the pubs and chucked him into the forest. "OK, you will. But I'm not lost!" A little while later he came out of the forest. "Gen? Where'd you go?"

Gen hadn't gone back to the jousting fields. Instead, she had gone to the storytellers area and made herself at home, listening intently.

Remus, Lily, and Celeste had gone off in search of Gen and Sirius and found her. They decided to join her in listening to the storytellers. Sirius met up with James and Peter outside of a pub. "She chucked me in the forest!"

James grinned. "It's her way of saying she likes you, mate."

"Really?"

"No." James scoffed. "She can't stand you, sorry."

"Aw, she's just playing hard to get is all." Sirius grinned, leaning against the pub.

"Really hard to get." James grinned.

They stayed there until the story was over and everyone else came to find them. "Ready to go?" Gen asked. "This dress is killing me."

"Ah, for you, Gwendolyn, we'll go." Sirius grinned.

"Thank you."

"Have fun, Gen?" James asked.

"Very much. You?"

"Lovely time. Everyone else enjoy themselves?" James asked, grinning.

"Yes!" came a chorus of six different voices. "Can we come back next year?" Peter added.

"Maybe."


End file.
